leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Shinramen/A pre-spotlight look at Vayne, the Night Hunter.
'A pre-spotlight look at ' 'Ability comments' Passive. Part of the package of what seems like Riot's intention of making Vayne a chasedown assassin champioin. We don't know the range nor the speed she travels in toward the target, but this to me is like a variant of the Flash summoner spell. The thing I'm burning to know is the cooldown of this skill, which will most likely be correlated primarily by the following factors: distance traveled and bonus increased AD. In my opinion, I would love to see a super short cooldown if it meant having shorter distance traveled and not a super bonus AD. A 3-4 second cooldown to keep firing off auto-attacks and gain desirable positioning in somewhat rapid succession. I just feel like with a lack of a non-circumstantial CC a short CD won't be OP and also give her some survivability in teamfights in conjunction with her ult. And it's not because I think it's totally badass imagining someone rapidly flashing in and out of stealth in the midst of a battle with ult activated (squeal). TBH, I can see the CD being less than 3s and I don't see it as OP because she'll most likely be squishy as hell, has no other escape mechanic, and if the range of Tumble isn't as high it could work. But, if her cooldown is relatively normal (~8-11 seconds), it'll most likely be a longer distance cast and higher bonus damage. Which I'm fine with, but I'm rooting for a short cooldown Tumble. This skill also might let her be the counter to Flash, as she'll be menace in closing the gap. I don't know how percentage numbers are going to play out for this passive. In comparison, gives 4% as bonus magic damage per hit which is 12% every 3 hits if you want to look at it that way. I can see the % numbers for this passive going both ways. I can see it going as high as 15-20% because: (1) it requires 3 consecutive auto-attacks, so it's not an immediate, always-reliable source of damage and (2) it could work if her other abilities did not do threatening amounts of damage, so her passive is her main source of spike damage and a means to comensate. However, I can see it being as low as 7-9% if her other abilities did a lot more damage and her base attack speed was relatively high. Regardless, I feel like she's going to be an AS champ in the early weeks upon release to make most of her passive. Sounds pretty cool. Depending on how far the target gets knocked back, could be a decent CC for escape, saves, and, to a lesser degree, teamfights. Tumble + Condemn combo anyone? Pretty much seals the deal in predictions of her being a chasedown, assassin champion. Again, if Tumble plays out to be a very short cooldown ability then this ultimate would have amazing benefits for Vayne. Quick recap: I'm mostly just curious about the mechanics of Tumble and the details for Silver Bolts, as those two will be the make-or-break factors in my decision to purchase her upon release. To me, she sounds like a chasedown, assassin champion who may unfortunately be a bit too linear in playstyle unless a few things happen (one would be finding that delicate balance so a spammable Tumble would be possible and not OP). 'Items' ''- a look at a few of many items Vayne could use. To early to say what items will be good on any hero prior to a spotlight, so these items are by no means concrete and are based purely on conjecture.'' Even more movement speed to close the distance, more attack speed to land more Silver Bolt procs, and a cherry on top critical strike chance. Though, it offers no bonus AD so if her abilities scale really well with bonus AD then this item might not be optimal, for the cost. If her base AS is low, this may be worth getting anyway. If we find that additional movement speed is unnecessary, then there is a chance Cloak and Dagger may be more beneficial to Vayne than . For roughly just 200g more than Zeal, you'll lose the probably unnecessary bonus MS but gain 10% to critical strike and +25 to Tenacity. With the bonus to Tenacity, you can forego and pick up boots with the desirable bonus (Greaves comes to mind). Yeah, yeah - yubuildtankyonranged!? But, I don't know; I can seem myself getting this especially later in the game if there are some strong AD carries. Since you're an assassin and you're looking to stompface any squishies that leave themself vulnerable for a favorable 1v1, the tankiness from this item can be advantageous. Depending on how much damage Silver Bolts do, you can probably afford to forego one AD item and get this instead and still pump viable DPS. Also, slows AS and MS with activate - what's not to love, makes chasedown easy and you take less damage so you can stay alive just long enough for that potentially table-turning 3rd auto-attack proccing Silver Bolt's passive. Yo dawg, I heard you hated tanks so we put... If she ends up having a Silver Bolt passive worth capitalizing upon -- she'll most definitely be an AS champion. And to my knowledge, SotD is an elite item in terms of pure attack speed especially per gold (I think it's like 32g per +1% AS, which is cheap as hell). Not only that, if you ever have to face someone with Ninja Tabi, you'll be prepared. The magic damage is a cherry on top. 'Summoner Spells' If any champion chaser/killer is going to get Exhaust, it's going to be Vayne. Seems like she'll have no problem with getting MS, but she has no CC to tie her opponents down except her Condemn. Exhaust = easier chasing, more auto-hits for more Silver Bolts, and a total pain in the ass for opponents in 1v1 situations. I know she has Tumble, but I would get this if her Tumble either has a long ass cooldown or the distance traveled is marginable. Condemn+Tumble+Flash seems like it will create a crapload of distance between you and your target in a short amount of time. Also, if Tumble is on CD for whatever reason, Flash into positioning to Condemn them into terrain. This is it for now, if I think of anything else to add to this blog I'll do so later. Leave any comments, criticisms, and questions if you have any! I'll do my best to address them. Category:Blog posts